


Loosing Sleep (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crown of Midnight, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Heir of Fire, NSFW, Queen Of Shadows, Throne of Glass, empire of storms, post eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rowan returns home from a mission and misses his wife.





	Loosing Sleep (NSFW)

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius sailed through the open balcony doors leading to his queen’s chambers. He shifted to his Fae form with a flash on green light, illuminating her sleeping form. He padded to the bed on silent feet.

“I’m home,” he whispered, brushing a strand of golden hair from her soft face. He smiled when she stirred slightly at the touch, murmuring in her sleep. Then he noticed the dirt caked under his fingernails and frowned. He unlaced his leather armor as quietly as he could, placing it on the dummy in the corner.

He stripped off his muddy travel clothes, dropping them in the laundry basket in the washroom. He washed his face and scrubbed the dirt from his nails. When he was satisfied with his level of cleanliness, he crawled into bed with Aelin and laid an arm around her waist.

She sighed, nestling into the safe haven of her mate’s arms. “Hello, my love.” She murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“Sorry to wake you, Fireheart. Go back to sleep.” His hand traced the faint scars on her arm, made visible by the pale moonlight spilling inside their chamber. She chuckled lightly, looking over her shoulder at him.

“I’ve been awake since the moment you flew through that window.” She arched a golden brow at him before turning back on her side. He rolled his eyes, noting the pointed tips of her ears peeking through her hair. That must have been why she had been able to hear him, even though he had been near silent.

He pressed a loving kiss to her shoulder. “Do you always sleep in this form when I’m away?”

“Usually, yes. I feel safer.” Her voice was small, and Rowan tightened his arms around her middle as his heart constricted. He never liked leaving her here alone when he had to leave. Many years ago, he had made a promise to keep her safe and protected, and he didn’t intend on breaking it.

Aelin let out a shaky breath. “I slept fitfully the entire time you were away. It was hard to sleep without the comforting heat of you behind me.” Her forefinger traced the prominent veins in his arm, marveling at the strength of her Fae warrior. He cocooned them in a warm breeze, reassuring her that he was real and unharmed beside her.

“I’m here now, my queen. You can sleep soundly, knowing I’m watching over you.” He pulled their blanket up around her shoulders, placing a kiss to her hair. Love and appreciation rolled off her in waves, making Rowan’s heart swell.

“I missed you,” she said, ignoring his request and sliding her foot up his bare leg.

“I was only gone for five days.” He pulled her backside flush against his front, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Placing a tender kiss to her neck, he whispered, “But I missed you too, Fireheart.”

Aelin reached a hand back to run through his silver hair and he sensed her mood shift suddenly from sleepy to lustful. “Rowan,” she breathed, arching her neck to encourage him to continue. He chuckled, breath hot against her skin.

“Can I help you?” he teased, causing her to growl. She rolled over to face him, grasping his corded forearm. The scent of her arousal hit him like a slap to the face, and any thoughts of them sleeping were gone.

“Buzzard,” she said, kissing him squarely on the lips. He immediately opened his mouth to her and her tongue swept in to explore every inch. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and Rowan crushed her to his chest. She smiled against the skin of his neck as she felt his hardened length against her thigh.

“Just how much did you miss me?” she teased, running her fingers over the elegant lines of his tattooed jaw.

“You have no idea,” He growled, rolling them over to hover above her. She giggled and bit her lip.

“Show me how much,” she challenged, hands snaking behind his neck. Fire blazed in her eyes as she lit the candles around the room, exerting perfect control over her magic. She arched her back, her peaked nipples brushing his chest.

That was his undoing.

He ground his hips against hers, their mouths meeting with urgent need as his hand roamed to her breast. He rolled her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning him a low moan from his queen. His cock twitched at the sounds that dripped from her lips, sweet as honey. His calloused hand lifted the hem of her nightgown past her hips- which was really more of a scrap of black lace. To his delight, his wandering fingers discovered she had not worn panties.

 _“Rowan!”_ She cried his name as if it was the only word she knew, lost in ecstasy as he slipped his fingers inside her. Moaning at the slickness of her, he pumped his fingers teasingly slow.

“Who made you this wet?” he asked in a voice that was thick with lust, barely recognizable as his own.

“You,” she gasped, bucking her hips against his hand. Aelin’s breath soon came in short, quick pants under his expert touch. She threw her head back, and Rowan took advantage of that and dragged his tongue down her neck, elongated canines carefully grazing her throat.

She wound a hand in his silver hair, yanking his face up to hers and kissing him roughly. “Gods, Rowan, I’m-“

Aelin snarled at him as he swiftly withdrew his fingers, denying her the orgasm she so desperately craved. Her turquoise eyes blazed with warning, but he dutifully ignored it. Keeping his eyes on hers, Rowan brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked, tasting her sweet juices.

“Wonderful,” he mused, licking each finger clean. Never in a million years would he tire of the taste of her. He could clearly see that she was about to snap, almost trembling with need. Rowan’s eyes tracked her hand as it wandered over her chest, past her navel and towards her dripping center.

“No,” he growled, snatching her wrist. Aelin’s eyes glinted at the order, but she didn’t comment. Knowing exactly what it would do to him, she slid her lace gown over her head, leaving her completely exposed under him. A cool breeze kissed her center, leaving her gasping. Rowan leaned to whisper in her delicately pointed ear.

“I can think of much better ways to pleasure you than with your own hand.” Aelin spread her thighs further apart, a silent invitation.  He rolled his hips, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. She let out a sound that was half whimper, half moan. Trailing a knuckle along the underside of her breast, he pushed himself into her. Both of them moaned at the tight, perfect fit, her nails digging into his shoulders as he sank himself to the hilt. He paused, letting her adjust.

He could lose himself in her, at the pleasure she brought him with a single sound or touch. Rowan knew that there was no other he would rather have writhing and gasping beneath him, and no other he would rather love. Aelin was his mate- the only woman that could bring him to his knees with a single word.

“Move,” she demanded, firmly wrapping her legs around his hips. Rowan’s blood sang at the order, rendering him unable refuse her. She’d evoked the blood bond on him, and his pine eyes sparked as he was forced to obey. He slowly pulled out, slamming back into her with enough force to rattle the pictures on the wall. She bit down on his tattooed shoulder to stifle her scream.

“Let them hear,” he commanded, slipping a hand between them to rub the hub of nerves between her thighs. Their skin slapped together as he thrust into her hard, fast and deep. Rowan’s only thoughts were of pleasuring his mate. Primal instinct took over and he bit her shoulder, somehow regaining enough control to refrain from piercing her skin.

“Fuck, Rowan!” She cried, fists twisting in the sheets. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and she pulled her bottom lip between her lip, a sure sign she was close. Her walls tightened around him as she crested her high and he moaned at the feeling. His movements became sloppy as he felt his own impending release.

“Come for me, my king,” she whimpered, fingers twining in his hair. “Come.”

He did as she asked and spilled himself inside her with a final roar. He collapsed on top of her and both tried to catch their breath. He allowed them a few moments to rest before pulling out of her and turning on his side. Gathering her in his sweat slicked arms, he buried his face in her slender neck.

“I’m glad to be home.”

Aelin huffed a laugh. “So am I,” she said, snuggling against his side when he pulled the blanket back over her. He always took care of his Fireheart, ensuring she found her pleasure first and was happy and warm afterwards. His familiar hand rubbed circles on her bare arm, lulling her into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
